


Interrupted

by andrewminyqrd



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Poor Kevin..., he should have listened to renee, this is trash im sorry, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewminyqrd/pseuds/andrewminyqrd
Summary: Kevin was furious. Neil and Andrew were late for practice. He has been sitting around with the foxes waiting for those two idiots, waiting to leave.Renee gives him a hint on where they might be, and a warning. And in classic Kevin Day manor, he ignores that warning.Poor kid never saw what was coming.





	Interrupted

Kevin has thankfully avoided walking in on Andrew and Neil for almost a year. He has done everything in his power to keep his eyes virgin to the activities the two do when they are alone.  
Being their roommate, you would think Kevin was the one who always interrupts them, but the “couple” has gotten quite good at staying private in that sense.  
Nicky and Matt have walked in on them making out a few times, and once Renee saw them shirtless, but besides those small encounters, nothing extreme. 

That was until one day, when they were no where to be found when they had a practice scheduled in 3 minutes. 

Kevin went to the other dorms, asking around. Nothing. The only clue he got was that Neil sometimes took impromptu jogs. Which was unhelpful to say the least.

After 20 minutes of sitting around, the other Foxes were now waiting to go to their scheduled practice. Still, no Neil. And unsurprisingly, no Andrew. 

“That’s it!” Kevin snapped, “Practice was at 3:30! It is 4:10!”  
“What do you want to do? Go without them?” Dan asked.  
“Maybe they are already there.” Nicky chimed.  
“Andrew going to practice early? No way.” Aaron muttered.  
“He would for Neil. And seeing how he isn’t here either..” Nicky responded.  
A few of the foxes started bickering, until Kevin yelled “Enough! Does anyone have any idea where they could be?”  
Renee raised her hand slightly. “I have an idea.. but..”  
“But what? No buts! We are wasting practice time! Neil knows better than this..” Kevin said.  
Renee sighed, and put her chin in her hands. “They go up to the roof to smoke sometimes.” She squished her nose in disgust at the idea of smoking.  
“The roof?” Dan asked. “That has been locked for years!”  
“Andrew opened it last year.” Aaron told her.  
“What? We aren’t even supposed to be up there.” Matt said.  
“Since when had Andrew ever cared what we aren’t supposed to do?” Allison laughed.  
“Whatever. I’ll go check up there. You guys get to practice. I will be there in a bit with those two.” Kevin interrupted.  
“Uhm, Kevin… I don’t think that’s a good idea!” Renee chirped, following him out the door.  
“Why not, Renee?” He asked, rolling his eyes.  
“Because-“

Kevin didn’t stay to listen, truthfully he was too angry to care. How could they just blatantly skip practice to smoke? It was extremely irresponsible. Not to mention, unhealthy! How long have they been up there? How many cigarettes have they burned through? 

He was basically steaming by the time he reached the top of the stairs. He turned the door handle, and it didn’t budge.  
“Fuck!” He swore.  
He grabbed the handle roughly and shoved his body into the door. Making it swing open. 

 

Kevin almost immediately realized why Renee told him it was a bad idea. 

Andrew was basically straddling Neil, holding his arms loosely above his head. Neil’s shirt was bunched up, showing his lower abdomen, and his jeans were pulled down slightly. Enough for Andrew’s hand to fit into his boxers. His wrist was moving slightly, Neil's head titled back.  
Kevin felt sick.  
When Andrew’s head shot up, the look in his eyes was murderous.  
Well, more murderous than usual.  
Kevin had a flashback to when Neil was taken, and how Andrew pinned him against a wall, squeezing the air out of his lungs. Forcing information out of him.

Kevin slowly backed up, looking down at the ground.  
“Oh god. I didn’t know- I mean I didn’t-"  
He heard Andrew growl. He looked up to see Andrew standing, and Neil fumbling behind him to get his clothes back on fully.  
Andrew’s hand slipped a knife out of his arm bands, and took one step forward before Neil jumped in front of him.  
“Andrew, wait.” He said, his hand lingering above Andrew’s.  
“No.” Andrew hissed.  
“He didn’t know, and he didn’t see anything.”  
“He saw enough.”  
“What? I didn’t see anything! Well, I mean I saw movements and Neil’s clothes being all messed up but-“ Kevin stopped rambling when he saw Neil shaking his head.

“I’m going to kill him.” Andrew stated, stepping around Neil, going towards Kevin.  
Kevin held his hands up in surrender, and when he notices that it wasn’t working, he turned and bolted down the stairs.  
He heard Neil call Andrew’s name. But he kept running. 

“Kevin?” Dan asked when he passed the foxes as they were in the elevator. “What’s happening?”  
At that moment, Andrew barreled down the stairs, knife still in his fist.  
Neil was shortly behind, and froze for a second when he saw everyone standing shocked in the elevator. His jeans were still unzipped.  
“Hey guys.” He panted, and then continued chasing after the boys.

“I warned him.” Renee said, she had a tiny smile on her face.  
Dan dropped her head in her hands. “Well, who is going to tell Coach that one of his strikers is dead?”  
“Not me!” Everyone said in unison.  
“Thought so.” She sighed and hit the lobby button. 

 

The last thing the group heard when the elevator doors closed was Kevin yelling and something hitting a wall hard.

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash I am so sorry.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> If you find any mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them. 
> 
> And remember kids, always listen to Renee!  
> \- Sara


End file.
